


Malcontent Majesty

by Mokulule



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Angst, Coronation, Fanart, Gen, Ghost King Danny, Illustrated Fic, Unlimited ouchies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25236490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mokulule/pseuds/Mokulule
Summary: Vlad has the Crown, he's got the ring, but apparently that's not enough to make you king. AKA Vlad might have picked up Excalibur, but he did not pull it from the stone.Alternatively Danny really needs Vlad to keep that thing the heck away from him, but it's really hard escaping when you're stuck to a phase-proof lab table.
Relationships: Clockwork & Danny Fenton
Comments: 40
Kudos: 216





	1. Limited Power

**Chapter 1 - Limited Power**

Vlad smiled as he made his way home flying high above the clouds. Maddie had been so grateful for bringing Daniel back, with this her hostility would cease, he was sure of it. He was one step closer to finally wrestling her away from that fool Jack. Even the thought of Jack couldn’t sour his mood. And Daniel? He chuckled, he truly had gone above and beyond this time. Everything had gone as planned with only a few minor setbacks.

His castle was visible in the distance and with a burst of speed he phased through his home all the way into the lab. Unable to keep the smile off his face he walked in front of a mirror, his gleeful red eyes stared back. He looked down to his spoils; the Ring of Rage and the Crown of Fire, the regalia of the King of all Ghosts. Vlad couldn’t help laughing again as he put on the ring, like the first time nothing happened. He stlll couldn’t believe the little badger had done it. And he’d even survived, just more proof that he belonged with Vlad and not Jack, despite his foolish resistance. But soon he would have no choice but to join him. He took the crown in both hands and slowly lowered it on his head as he watched himself in the mirror, the green crown clashed terribly with his blue skin tone in ghost form, but it was a sacrifice he was willing to make for the ultimate power. The crown hit a point of natural resistance an inch above his hair and he let it go. It floated there for a moment. Nothing else happened long enough for Vlad to wonder what had gone wrong now. Then power rushed in. The crown had recognised the ring and energy pulsed between them. It filled him with heat from the top of his head to the tips of his toes. The heat tingled at his fingertips, pink ectoplasm gathered there at no effort on his part.

He was the King.

Suddenly in the mirror was a flash of purple flame. Vlad turned around and studied Fright Knight, a powerful ghost now under his command. He hadn’t been so loyal to Pariah as one should expect of a knight, but then Pariah had been a tyrant; Vlad did not intend to be. Something irked him about the knight though and a first he couldn’t put his finger on what, but then he realised what it was.

“Should you not bow before your king?”

There was a moments pause as Fright Knight studied him impassively, enough to make outrage stir in his chest, but then the Knight kneeled down.

“As you wish, my liege.”

“Good.” Vlad smiled, anger forgotten. “You may go, I will be sure to call on you when I have need of you.”

The knight nodded and flew back through the ghost portal from which he’d appeared just moments ago. This was why Vlad had the mirror face the portal, even if he was facing away he always had it in his view. He looked down at his hands still glowing pink with energy, he couldn’t seem to make it stop. At this point he was feeling almost sweaty from the internal heat. It certainly was a small price to pay for ultimate power, but he could not walk out like this. He took off first the ring and then the crown. Instantly the energy left him and he sagged against a nearby table feeling spent and hollowed out. He breathed heavily, now that wasn’t quite as nice. Where before he’d hardly been able to contain the energy now his legs felt weak as he brought the relics over to the phase proof safe he’d prepared. 

The safe was outfitted with the best in locks both old and new; Wouldn’t want some technologically savvy thief able to break in. Both electronic and mechanical was best. He rested his head on the cool surface as he locked the last lock with a key.   
He detransformed, and dragged his feet up the stairs. The events of the last few days had suddenly caught up with him. The giddiness of his plans succeeding had kept him energized, but now he just needed to sleep. He wasn’t even fully recovered from his initial bout with Pariah. Sleep. Sleep would be good.

Oo o oO

Something was wrong and Vlad couldn’t put his finger on it. He was in the ghost zone and indeed ghosts would do as he told them to when he wore the crown and ring, but there was just that moment of hesitation. That feeling of them laughing behind his back, like they were all just playing a game. There was no respect. No real deference, except from Fright Knight, but even him Vlad wasn’t certain if he wasn’t just more convincing at acting. 

The box ghost outright laughing at his command and fleeing was the last straw. 

“Fright Knight!” He yelled. And as if summoned the Knight appeared. There was just half a second’s hesitation before he kneeled, but that was enough. Vlad’s core pulsed in anger, he practically shook with it. It resonated with the crown and ring and the heat burned inside him.  
For the first time the Fright Knight looked worried.

“My liege, what can I do for you?”

Vlad grabbed the collar of the armor and dragged him close to his face. 

“You have deceived me,” he hissed. The ectoplasm always on his hands when he wore the regalia sizzled against the ghostly metal. “I do not have the ultimate power. This-“ He flung his left arm out sending a large ectoblast flying, “-is a paltry imitation.”

Behind Plasmius the ectoblast connected with a small rock based lair and it exploded into dust. Fright Knight looked away from the debris and met the harshly glowing red eyes of the halfa.

“Maybe this is not a conversation we should have here, where anyone could hear.”

Vlad ground his teeth, but knew the knight was right. He let go with a sneer. “Come then.”

A while later in the privacy of Vlad’s lab and with the portal sealed, he crossed his arms expectantly. “Explain, now.”

“I suspect the King’s regalia does not recognize you as their wielder.”

Vlad angrily stepped forward, “I am wielding them right now.”

“But you did not best his Majesty Pariah Dark.”

Vlad narrowed his eyes. “Majesty… You’re telling me even without the crown and ring, Pariah is still king?” His lips turned down. The thought of inviting Pariah out for a round two, even if Vlad was the one wearing the crown and ring now was a sour one. He would rather not test these limited powers against the Ghost King. 

“There is only one other candidate the Regalia may accept, only one person who has managed to take the crown and ring from Pariah.”

Vlad’s eyes widened in realization. “ _Daniel._ ” But how could that be. “But he didn’t actually defeat Pariah he merely locked him away, in fact I locked him away. He also used that suit that enhanced his power.”

The knight shrugged, “Ghosts don’t care so much about the means. The point is he took the ring and knocked the crown off the King. That could make him worthy.”

“But I have bested the boy numerous times,” Vlad grumbled.

“Not while he was King.”

Vlad exhaled slowly, he floated over to a chair and let himself fall into it. The plastic armrests started to melt from the contact with his hands and he quickly folded his hands in front of himself instead. An idea was slowly taking form in his mind. His lips stretched into a fanged smile.

“You said ghosts don’t care too much about the means?”


	2. Limit Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting ahold of Daniel is as always laughably easy. Certainly nothing can go wrong, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, to the always brilliant KaelinaLovesLomaris for beta-ing <3

**Chapter 2 - Limit Break**

Getting ahold of Daniel was as usual laughably effortless. 

He’d put up a fight of course, he wasn’t too keen on going with Vlad. There was no doubt the boy was powerful, but his tendency to forget the full range of the powers at his disposal made capturing him all too easy. All too often he’d devolve into plainly telegraphed punches, and really unless the stakes were sufficiently high, the boy never fought at full power. Vlad sighed, as he adjusted the boy slung over his shoulder, if only he’d realize how much he needed Vlad. How much Vlad could teach him. Only then would he unlock his true potential. 

By the time they reached Vlad’s castle in Wisconsin, Daniel groaned softly in discomfort and moved slightly. He was coming to… Frowning Vlad phased them into his lab, he needed him to stay out for just a moment longer, he was not particularly eager for a fight in his lab. He might be a billionaire but replacing expensive equipment for the umpteenth time was not high on his to-do list. He could think of much more frivolous expenditures that were infinitely better to spend his money on - like buying up all the fudge from all stores in Amity Park. He chuckled, remembering Jack’s progressively devastated face on the surveillance photos as he futilely went through town trying to find somewhere they had fudge. 

Another small groan from Danny reminded him of his urgency and he walked over to the lab table in two long strides. Carefully he put the boy down. With quick and efficient motions he put the thin wrists and ankles into the specially made restraints and closed them - were they even feeding him at home? He was much too thin for a fourteen year old. He looked him over critically, noting the distinct lack of muscle someone with his activity level should have, only to come to rest on his face. 

Vlad’s gaze softened. 

Daniel looked so young like this, he could almost imagine he was merely sleeping. Hesitantly he lightly brushed a hand over his dark hair. He was reminded of when he first discovered Danny’s identity. It had been after a fight and he’d knocked out the boy just like now, and he’d transformed back into human form. He remembered the hope soaring in his chest at the realization that he wasn’t alone anymore, and he was Maddie’s son no less. Surely it was meant to be! 

Maybe he’d gone about things the wrong way, he could admit that now. He’d played his hand too soon and made the boy an enemy. He sighed. But done was done. Forcibly he ejected the regret and focused on the here and now. 

He turned around and walked over to the safe. Anticipation rose in his chest, soon the power would be his. The restraints would keep Daniel subdued for the short while it would take for the regalia to recognize Daniel and then he would just remove the ring and crown. It was just a formality and then Vlad would be the King. 

Oo o oO 

Danny groaned and grasped groggily at consciousness. _Hurts_. He tried to move his hand to his hurting head but something stopped it. Blue eyes snapped open, suddenly wide awake. He looked down at himself. He was strapped to a lab table - it must be Tuesday…He promptly let his head fall back to the metal table with a clonk. He was sick and tired of getting restrained on lab tables! 

Gritting his teeth, he tried phasing, but a nasty shock from the restraints quickly pushed him back into tangibility. Phase proof restraints, of course. Simple and easy just wasn’t in his vocabulary anymore. 

With a frown he looked around, trying to remember what had happened. He’d not even been doing anything, just going to school - he’d been on time for once so of course luck would have it that Vlad had shown up getting the drop on him. Come to think of it, this did look like Vlad’s lab. Oh no, what did the crazy Fruitloop want with him now? The lab table definitely wasn’t a good sign. 

There were some footsteps and Vlad came into view. 

“Good, you’re awake.” 

But Danny wasn’t listening, his eyes were drawn to the items in Vlad’s hands: the Crown of Fire and the Ring of Rage. 

“What are you doing with those?” 

Was he about to crown himself king with Danny as the unwilling witness? Well Danny had beat a ghost king before, he would do it again. He stubbornly ignored the small voice in his head that whispered he didn’t exactly have any enhancement suit right now. He was so busy he didn’t at first notice that Vlad had set the crown down behind him himself, but he definitely noticed when he grabbed hold of his left hand. 

“What are you doing?” he demanded, unease made the hairs on his arms stand on end. Vlad didn’t answer; it was unlike him. Then he slipped the Ring of Rage on his ring finger, it had looked so big on Pariah, but somehow it fit him perfectly and that… that just wasn’t right. His heart pounded hard in his chest. His breath caught. 

“What are you doing?” he repeated, voice breaking into a squeak on the last syllable. Vlad turned back around and quickly while his back was turned he went ghost. He strained against the restraints, bit his lip in concentration. The angle was bad but with some effort he pointed a finger at Vlad and shot off a thin ectoblast. 

Vlad however merely threw up a shield without even having the decency to face him. He was always such a show off. 

When Vlad turned back around his face was smug and expectant, but that’s not what Danny was looking at. The Crown of Fire was in his hands held out in front of him as he stepped closer to Danny. Nonono. This was wrong, all wrong. The Ring of Rage was warm on his finger, and Vlad was bringing the crown towards _Danny_. He pulled desperately against the restraints, eletricity sparked and sent pain up his arms, but still he struggled. Throwing his head as far from the Fruitloop as he possibly could. 

“Get that thing away from me you crazy Fruitloop!” There was a just hint of his ghostly wail in his desperation and Vlad stopped and frowned. 

“Come now Daniel, this is just a formality, I don’t actually want to make you _King_ ,” he scoffed and chuckled, “I mean that would be crazy, you’re _fourteen_.” 

“Fifteen,” Danny gritted through the pain. 

Vlad stopped and that was good, Danny could work with that. Vlad’s frown turned from super villain to super confused. 

“What?” 

“I am fifteen.” 

“No you’re not…” He paused, and Danny could see him doing the mental math- “Since when?” 

“Since last week.” With great force of will he ignored the pain as he kept pulling on the restraints and settled his face into a pitiful pout; he didn’t even have to fake the tears of pain in his eyes. 

“Some Uncle Vladdie you are, you didn’t even send me a present.” 

“I…” Vlad looked genuinely disturbed and concerned that he’d forgotten Danny’s birthday. 

But Danny wasn’t listening, he felt the small give in the restraint on his right wrist. Little blue streaks of lightning jumped between his teeth at his wild triumphant smile, just a bit more… and there! His right hand was free. He rolled as far onto his left side as his still trapped right leg would allow him. Now to get the other hand free or maybe just chuck that ring, that could buy him some time. 

A hand clamped down hard on his wrist before he could even touch the ring. He swallowed a scream and looked up into Vlad’s hard angry eyes. So much for that distraction, he trashed against him, but Vlad only held on harder. He leaned closer forcing Danny’s wrist back against the table. 

“You will cease this childish struggling now,” Vlad hissed, face so close Danny could smell angry brimstone on his breath. He was furious. He knew Danny had managed to pick at his weakness again, and Danny might have felt slightly bad about it if he wasn’t so scared right at this moment. 

“Why are you doing this?” he whispered. 

“Because _I_ am meant to be King, but the things don’t recognize me, because I wasn’t the one to take them from Pariah.” 

Danny’s mind reeled. _Danny_ had knocked the crown off, _he_ had taken the ring and thrown it away. Whatever Vlad thought he was doing, he _was_ actually crowning Danny. 

“I don’t want to be King!” He screamed and thrashed. He was _fifteen_ , he didn’t care that he was essentially parroting Vlad’s argument. He was only fifteen, he had a hard enough time being responsible. He couldn’t be King. 

“You are not listening, Daniel. _I_ am going to be King. This-“ he waved the crown in front of Danny’s eyes, “is just a formality. It will only be on your head for a second so. stop. struggling.” 

Danny didn’t stop struggling. 

“I don’t“ - He threw his head and upper body as far to the left as he could, barely avoiding the crown - “exactly think“ - he ducked to the right - “you’re king-material either!” With that he drew his head back and exploded forward as fast as he could. His forehead struck Vlad’s with a loud resounding crack. 

The world stood still. Stars burst behind his eyes. Vlad had let go of his wrist, but Danny couldn’t do anything, his entire world was pain and spinning. Maybe a headbutt hadn’t been the best plan. He was gonna be sick. 

He choked, his air cut off. The back of his head hit the metal lab table. A hand pressed tight around his throat. 

**“Enough!”**

Danny desperately blinked dancing stars out of his vision. Vlad stood above him, angry like Danny had never seen him before, there was an ugly greenish bruise already building on his forehead. Vlad snarled and tightened his hold on Danny’s throat. He couldn’t breathe. His free hand scrabbled blindly for purchase on the hand at his throat. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t- 

Vlad put the crown on his head. 

With a sigh Vlad’s shoulders slumped and he loosened his hold enough for Danny to breathe. There was a moment of silence as they both caught their breath, eyes locked, green and red. 

Oo o oO 

“Haaaa,” Vlad breathed, “now that wasn’t so hard, was it?” He smiled, automatically smoothing out his ruffled clothing. His eyes fell on Daniel. But something was wrong, something in the boy’s eyes. 

“Daniel?” He voiced uncertainly. 

There was no answer. 

He made a grab for the crown but a blast of air pushed him back. Holding an arm up in front of his face he tried to see past the wind whipping up. The air itself pulsed. Danny’s body convulsed. His eyes were twin circles of glowing green, his mouth opened in a soundless scream. Dark green ectoplasm leaked out of him in a shroud. Again he convulsed in a blast of air, ripping free of the restraints. 

Danny rose limply into the air, he convulsed again, and again, like a dancer slave to a beat only he could hear. Vlad’s throat constricted in fear. He tried moving forward, but the wind kept him at bay. 

Like a marionette, Danny’s body turned upright in the air. His head fell forward bonelessly to rest on his chest. 

Something was building in the air. A pressure with no release. Vlad’s eyes widened in realization. Frantic he turned and fled. He flew as fast as he could. 

It was not fast enough. 

Behind him Daniel’s head snapped up and he wailed. The sound spread like a shockwave. The building shook apart, walls were knocked over, beams fell. At the last moment before the shockwave would hit him, Vlad turned around and summoned a shield. It tore into the shield and shattered it like glass, flinging him toward the ground. He screamed from the impact, but nothing could be heard. But even then it was not over, the waves of sound pressed him into the jagged rocks that were once a wall. It pulsed through him. Heavy beats pounded into his every molecule. Something leaked from his ears, then his nose. His heart, his core shook as if threatening to simply burst into pieces. The pain, it was too much.And still the wailing did not stop. 

Vlad had been on the receiving end of Phantom’s ghostly wail before, but while tremendously powerful, it never lasted for long. Not like this. Never like this. Danny simply didn’t have the energy to sustain the wail for long, except now… Now, Vlad had just saddled the boy with unlimited power. The ground shook underneath him, the air screamed above him. This wasn’t supposed to happen. His eyes were wet, at this point he couldn’t tell if it was tears or ectoplasm. 

He couldn’t hold onto the transformation anymore. Blood joined the ectoplasm. Then it was dark. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are much appreciated <3

**Author's Note:**

> So all the chapters here are going to have illustrations, and if you don't mind spoilers, the next drawings are already done and up on my tumblr, just look at my Malcontent Majesty tag.


End file.
